


Boyfriends (A Barnaby Lee x Bill Weasley Fic)

by Gwen_Myers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 CENTIMETERS APART, Ace charlie weasley, Asexuality, BECAUSE THEY'RE USELESS GAYS, Bi bill weasley, Bisexuality, Demisexuality, First Date, Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, TWO BOYS STANDING IN A MARSH, Tonks being a little shit, biromantic, but a good little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwen_Myers/pseuds/Gwen_Myers
Summary: Barnaby Lee thinks Bill Weasley is beautiful. Bill Weasley thinks Barnaby Lee is adorable. This is how they got together.





	Boyfriends (A Barnaby Lee x Bill Weasley Fic)

**Boyfriends (A Barnaby Lee x Bill Weasley Fic)**

_*featuring demisexual, biromantic Barnaby Lee; asexual, aromatic Charlie Weasley; bisexual Bill Weasley; and many others*_

Barnaby was very confused, but that wasn’t saying much. Barnaby was very confused a lot of the time. He knew people thought he was stupid, but he just couldn’t grasp certain things sometimes. And by certain things – he means all things.

One of the many things he was confused about was Bill Weasley. He always blushed around the older Weasley boy. He was so smart – and beautiful. Barnaby knows Bill would rather be called handsome than beautiful, but it was a fact: William Arthur Weasley was fucking beautiful.

Bill had flowing red hair and soulful brown eyes and freckles all over… and oh, god, when he got that seventh year to give a nose ring (using blackmail, of course), Barnaby couldn’t look him in the eyes for nearly a week. He just got so flustered and embarrassed, and well, he wouldn’t admit it, but, _aroused_.

Barnaby Lee wasn’t stupid. He knew that when you got an erection every time you around someone, that meant you were attracted to them. And he knew that at fifteen was a late age to be attracted to someone for the first time. He had talked to Charlie about it, not being attracted to people wasn’t weird or abnormal, it was just a fact of life. Some people simply aren’t attracted to others.

And he thought it was okay, he thought he was okay. Because even though he would never be attracted to someone, he could share that with his best friend Charlie. And then he had to go and get attracted to his best friend’s older brother.

He also knew it was normal to be attracted to the same sex. He had seen Tonks kiss boys and girls, and he had watched Penny and Tulip pine after each other for years. So, he knew it wasn’t weird for him to be attracted to Bill Weasley. He was simply scared to find out if Bill Weasley was attracted to him or not.

***

Bill Weasley had been dropping hints to Barnaby for months. He saw the way that Barnaby looked at him and interrogated Charlie about it, and it was true, Barnaby did like him. So why couldn’t Barnaby see that Bill liked him back?

It wasn’t that Bill liked Barnaby simply because he knew Barnaby liked him, it was just, he didn’t realize the attraction until he knew. He didn’t see all the great things about Barnaby until he realized that he could.

Bill thought Barnaby was adorable. He had this cute blush that spread across his entire face whenever Bill was around him. He talked about animals passionately and seemed as if he would protect them until he died. He talked with a slight lisp that Bill simply loved. It was simple: Bill Weasley was head over heels for Barnaby Lee.

He couldn’t talk to anyone about it. If he told Charlie, Charlie would tell Tonks and Andre, and Tonks would tell Tulip and Liz, and they would tell Penny, who would tell MC, and MC would tell Rowan and Ben. And then they would all group together and force the two of them together. Bill didn’t want his relationship with Barnaby to be forced. He wanted it to happen naturally.

But he just couldn’t figure it out. He didn’t want to invite Barnaby to The Three Broomsticks, because it was too cliché for him, and Madame Puddifoot’s was more of a hetero hangout. He knew for a fact that Barnaby wasn’t too big of a fan of Quidditch, and a study date might make Barnaby think that Bill thought he was stupid (which he did not).

Bill truly had no idea what to fucking do. He spent most nights, in his bed, obsessing over thoughts about Barnaby, and then having to wank before actually sleeping. He had had more cold showers in the last month than he had the first year he was discovering his sexuality at thirteen. It was beyond frustrating.

But during one of those cold showers, he had possibly the greatest first date idea ever. And he almost died trying to run out of the shower to set it up.

***

Barnaby wasn’t sure how to feel when he received a note at breakfast one morning. All it said was: _Meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at seven tonight. Make sure not to get caught. – BW._ He was certain it was a prank, but what if it wasn’t? What if Bill Weasley really wanted to meet him?

He had to go, of course. Despite the knowledge it was probably a prank from one of his friends – or worse – Merula Snyde, he had to go. He couldn’t not go, and never know if Bill Weasley really wanted to meet him. So, he went.

And when he saw Bill Weasley actually standing there at the edge of the forest, hands in his pockets, waiting for him, Barnaby’s heart actually sped up. He could feel it beating against his rib cage, feeling as if it was going to jump out of his body.

He nearly ran away. He was more scared than confused than he had ever been. He couldn’t breathe. But he kept walking towards Bill. He stopped a few feet away, not sure if he could go any closer without exploding. But Bill, with his easygoing charm and courage, grabbed his hand and pull him along a path in the Forbidden Forest.

Barnaby was burning up. He could feel everything. He shut his eyes forcefully, not knowing why, but Bill continued to drag him along. He still feared that this was possibly a prank, but other parts of him didn’t seem to care. And anyone looking would have known.

Suddenly, Bill stopped and let go of him. Barnaby slowly opened his eyes, still fearful, and was awed by what he saw. They were at a small marsh, and surrounded by hundreds of magical creatures. And at the center of it all was Bill Weasley, looking at Barnaby in question, as if asking how perfect it was. He walked towards Bill, careful not to step on any creatures, and stopped right in front of the Gryffindor boy.

They were so close to each other now, and neither of them knew exactly how to deal with it. Not that they didn’t know what was supposed to happen next, they weren’t stupid. They just weren’t sure how to go about it.

It wasn’t until moments later that Bill finally pulled the smaller boy towards him, taking him in his arms. Barnaby took this as a sign of courage, and pressed forward, tentatively kissing the other boy.

The two boys were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t even notice the hoard of people hidden behind the trees surrounding them, namely the pink-haired girl that was taking a picture. In fact, they never noticed that anybody else was there.

***

The next morning, Bill Weasley received two pieces of mail. One was a picture from the night before, captioned _‘Just 2 boys in love’ 15-01-88, taken by Tonks and the gang (THAT’S NOT WHAT WE’RE CALLED NYMPHADORA!)_

The second was a note from his mother: _Charlie just wrote us about your new boyfriend. Why don’t you invite him for the summer hols? He can sleep in your brother’s room._

Bill was going to kill his brother. But first, he was going to write his mother back. About his boyfriend.


End file.
